This present invention is directed to a fluid sensor for detecting fluid inside a tube or other fluid conduit, for example, a pipe or hose. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a fluid sensor that can be mounted on or to the outer surface of a fluid conduit without penetrating its pressure barrier.
Fluid sensors are known in the art. Conventional fluid sensors, however, typically are installed within or in line with a fluid conduit. As such, conventional fluid sensors typically interact with the fluid they are intended to detect. This interaction can be undesirable for several reasons. For one, this interaction can substantially disturb the flow of the fluid through the fluid conduit. For another, the sensor can be damaged by exposure to the fluid, particularly in applications where the fluid is corrosive or applications involving high flow rates or turbulent flow. Further, such “in-line” applications typically require breaching the pressure barrier in order to install the sensor and/or related hardware and accessories. As such, conventional sensors typically cannot be installed while the fluid conduit is “on line” or in use. Moreover, any penetrations in the pressure barrier that may be required for installation and/or operation of a conventional fluid sensor can compromise the structural integrity of the fluid conduit and introduce additional potential leak paths.